The Last Ones
by Sam Maybe
Summary: Just very sad things set during a zombie apocalypse
1. To Ruby

**_This has probably been done a thousand times , I'm sorry. I Just had to write it. That being said, let's get to it, kids.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>This was awful. The whole world had gone to hell, and they were right in the middle of it.<p>

It was just her and Yang now. And all Ruby felt was sadness.

It was a creeping kind of sorrow the young girl felt spread through her chest. The almost physical coldness of it surprised her, it seemed, to Ruby at least, that it spread from her heart to her fingers, down her legs to her toes. _Everywhere_.

Yang was just tired. Always tired. Of what, she'd never say, but Ruby had a pretty good idea of what it was. She could see the same look of grief on her big sisters face each time they would find, or rather break into, an empty house to take shelter in. She would observe the way the blonde took special care to avoid the photos of the family that lived there. The way she would almost cease breathing each time she saw a note left by one family member to another. Once she'd asked her younger sister "Do you think they found each other? I want to think they did." And oh, how that dream was crushed the very next day when she had to kill what looked like the mother from the photos she'd seen.

The horrible feelings never stopped. After losing Weiss...They just weren't the same. Neither of them were sure where Blake was, even though she was most likely dead. Team JNPR was just Pyrrha now, well, at least she was until the others were found. She was holed up in a place both Yang and Ruby knew well. Soon, they would return to the sole survivor, giving her the awful news. It would destroy the girl. The three people she bonded with for so long, gone.

Neither of them was sure what to do. Guns were familiar to them, they felt natural. But not being able to find ammunition...was near torture. Fighting in close proximity was a specialty of Yangs, using a pocket knife was _almost_ comfortable. She had slip ups.

And all it took was _one slip up._

Yang wasn't sure how to tell Ruby. She wasn't even positive she could write it. She would wait until Ruby was asleep, of course, making sure to tell her how much she loved her.

"Yang, you're acting a little strange." She said before laying down. Yang passed it off as sisterly love, telling her she was just stressed and that was all she could think of. After making sure Ruby was asleep, Yang rummaged in drawers for spare paper and a pencil, even pen if they had one. Finding the necessary items, she sat down, turned on a small flash light, and began to write.

_Ruby,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this face to face. I didn't know how you would take it. As you may have already guessed or even seen, I'm gone. And I'm gonna be gone for a long time. I'm sorry._

_ I found the three JNPRs a couple days back. Remember when you were calling for me and I didn't respond and I came running a few seconds later? I didn't want you to see. I didn't think you could take that. It was hard. They were our best friends, remember? And Blake and Weiss...they're dead. I know they are._

_Now for the sucky part: I'm infected. Or rather, was infected. I'm not here anymore. Don't come looking for me, just know that I love you. _

_Love you baby sister,_

_ Yang _

Yang read it over and sighed. She had to do this. Tomorrow they would return to Pyrrha with the news.  
>But for now, Yang had to write something for the loner of JNPR.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope that was decent. If not just tell me.<em>**

**_Will continue soon._**


	2. To Pyrrha

**_I'm writing this in very short bursts, hope you can forgive me._**

* * *

><p>She couldn't do it.<p>

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to write another letter.

It was almost like she was doing it against her will, except she was both the hostage and the captor. Each time she put the pen to paper she was overcome with emotions. Anger. Sorrow. Bitterness.  
>And she didn't like it.<p>

After pacing the room, checking on her sister, standing outside for fresh air, and pacing the room one last time, she sat and began to write.

_Pyrrha, _

_I know this is going to be hard for you. If you don't want to know, you don't have to read this. To be honest, I wouldn't blame you.  
>But first, please read this.<br>I need you to take care of Ruby. That is my very last wish and I hope you fulfill it. I promised our dad I would always keep her safe. Always. I'm sorry I can't do it anymore.  
>Please, be Rubys big sister. Be there for her, because I can't be anymore. I really am sorry about this. <em>

_Now here's the news: Notice I didn't say bad news. Because any news I give you would be bad news. That seems like that's all it is now. Bad.  
>It's your team, they're gone.<br>You're the last one.  
>It was Nora, by the way, she's the one that got me. She scratched me right on the neck. I guess even in death she knew who her friends were. She was always excitable. I wonder how Ren did it.<br>It's funny, now that I think. They were still together, in a group, huddled together.  
>Inseparable. Ozpin knew how to pick them, huh?<br>I'm sorry._

_Don't let Ruby come looking for me.  
>You don't either.<em>

_I love you both,  
>Yang<em>

After reading and re-reading the letters, Yang decided that tonight was the night that she would finally let out all that emotion.  
>She was going to write a letter to Ruby. A real one.<br>One she hoped would never leave the girls side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll try to update this daily. Feel free to comment and tell me what you'd like to see improved.<strong>_


	3. Ruby Rose

It was the stillness that bothered her. Quietness always did.  
>Yang always felt that the calm mocked her. She was never sure why.<br>Maybe because the world was filled with noise once. The sound of cars, people, fighting. Even sounds of battle were comforting to her. That was over now. All of it, everything, was over.  
>And, my god, how she hated it.<p>

After her realization that everything was hell, she eventually began to write to her sister.  
>Her baby sister…Yang was about to leave her damn near alone in the world. She should've been sad, angry even.<br>But instead, all she could feel was regret. She felt it in the pit of her stomach, in her heart. Soon, the words came to her and she wrote.

_Ruby Rose,_

_Such a pretty name for a huntress.  
><em>

_I was so little when dad told me I'd have a baby sister. Man, I was so excited. When you were born, I shared all my toys with you. Granted, all I had was a stuffed grimm toy, but we shared.  
>As you grew, so did my love for you.<br>With mom being gone and dad teaching, I spent almost all my time with you.  
><em>

_I remember when I took you out to look for mom…I put you in a little wagon and I walked for hours. They were the darkest woods I've ever walked through.  
>And when we were attacked…I shouldn't have done that to you.<br>Uncle Qrow always did watch us. Even if we didn't know.  
><em>

_You've grown, little flower.  
>You've gotten so big in such a short time. I'm proud of you, Ruby. I know I tell you that all the time, but I'm proud.<br>You had your own team. Your own team at 15, baby. If that's not incredible, I don't know what is.  
>Weiss was proud of you. I know she never said it, but she was. So was Blake.<br>And don't worry, I never told them about the little crushes you had on them. Even though it was pretty obvious.  
><em>

_Ruby, I'm so sorry.  
>I don't even know how any of this happened, but you've been so strong. And I want you to watch out for Pyrrha. You've got to.<br>She lost her whole team at once. At least you've still got me.  
>You'll always have me, Ruby. Always.<em>

_I love you so much.  
><em>

_As always,  
>Your badass big sister,<br>Yang Xiao Long_

Yang read it over. And over. And over.  
>She hated that this was happening. That she'd have to leave her sister.<br>But eventually she would have to sleep too, so she slowly got up and made her way to her baby sister. She looked down at the smaller girl and sighed.  
>This was the last time she would be sleeping with Ruby. The very last time.<p>

She gently positioned herself behind her sister, wrapping her arm around her waist. Yang was always so careful.  
>What happened.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope that was alright.<strong>_


	4. Honey, we're home

Eventually the sun rose, and so did Ruby.  
>Ruby was always a morning person, always getting up early to wake her team for pre-training prep.<br>There was really no reason to wake Yang this early, but she tried anyway.

"Yang…" She whispered very quietly, leaning over her sister, "Yang, wake up."  
>Ruby expected her sister to rise just a bit after she spoke. Yang wasn't a morning person at all, but she'd always wake up with a smile on her face. It was mostly for Ruby.<br>But today, she wouldn't budge.

"Yang, Up." Ruby suggested. She put her hand on her sisters shoulder, gently squeezing it. She took note of how cold her older sister felt. It wasn't the season, it was actually quite warm.  
>Soon, Yang rolled over in a vain attempt to get her day, her last day, started.<p>

"Morning, sis." She yawned through her entire sentence. Ruby smiled.  
>She loved Yang so much, even when she was a big goof. The youngest girl stood to stretch, careful not to disturb her sister further.<p>

"C'mon, Yang. We gotta get back to Pyrrha today, remember?" Ruby was already headed towards the door, really just sending signals to her sister that they needed to leave.  
>Regrettably, Yang joined her sister and they were off.<p>

There was hardly any idle conversation on their way back, which was fine. The place where Pyrrha was wasn't too far at all. They were almost there in what seemed like a matter of minutes.

"Honey, we're home!" Yang jokingly called, being sure to close and lock the door behind ruby and herself. Oddly, there was no answer. The red head always made some sort of acknowledgement to Yangs childish comments, and Yang loved it.

"Pyrrha?" Both the girls called for her multiple times, scouring the tiny rooms of the abandoned apartment. There were only three rooms. Ruby walked into the final room, a small bathroom.

"Oh my god." She gasped. "Yang get in here. Now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still hoping it was okay. Feel free to leave a review.<strong>_


	5. A Bang Up Shot

_**Warning: Character death ahead**_

* * *

><p>Rubys eyes widened, her breathing becoming uneven, her hands rising to cover her mouth. She looked on the verge of tears.<br>"Yang…" She sounded like she might break down at any moment. Yang rushed over to her little sister, not really eager to see what Ruby did, but needing to comfort her sister. She was staring to fall, bringing herself to her knees. Yang caught her, somewhat softening the impact.  
>Yang thought the sound of them both hitting the floor was similar to her heart beat, similar in volume as well.<p>

Yang closed her eyes tight.  
>No matter what she saw when she opened them, her plan was still in motion. It couldn't stop. It was too late.<br>She counted down, following the beat of her heart. _1…2…3…now._  
>The blonde opened her eyes, seeing the horrible sight through strands of her sisters brunette hair.<br>She clenched her jaw. Yang knew that Ruby was used to copious amounts of blood, it was part of being a huntress. But jesus, Pyrrha was…  
>"She was always a bang up shot, eh?" She really didn't mean to say that out loud, it made Ruby cry harder. And with that, Yang did something she hadn't since Ruby was very little. She sat Ruby on her lap and wrapped the young girls legs around her waist. Ruby naturally put her head on her big sisters shoulder and Yang started to pat her back.<p>

"It's gonna be alright, sis. It always will be." Yang was always a damn good liar, but right now, even she didn't believe herself.  
>None of this was okay. It wasn't going to be okay.<br>Ruby knew that. Yang knew that. Hell, even Pyrrha knew that and had three gunshot wounds in her chest to show for it.  
>Yang didn't know how she would do it. Pyrrha was supposed to be the strongest. She was the good girl, a literal poster child. She was supposed to look out for Ruby.<br>She decided she'd figure it all out when Ruby was asleep, which would be soon, since she always got tired after crying.

Yang would figure it out. She always did.  
>But of course, even a <em>perfect <em>plan has minor flaws.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what'd you think?<strong>_


	6. My Family

In a few hours, her sister was asleep. Yang slowly picked her sister up and brought her to the dingy bedroom to lay her down.

And once again, Yang was left alone. This time, Yang found the silence comforting.  
>It was odd to say, really, how the still made her calm. Before she could hardly stand it, how it made her chest heavy and her head swim.<br>But such things should comfort her now.

Yang found herself outside, eyes glued to the sky. She could feel the three letters in her pocket, suppressing the urge to take them out and rip them to shreds. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, her vision blurring slightly. The last time Yang cried was months ago when Blake went missing. When she realized 'missing' meant 'dead', she couldn't do it.  
>That's exactly how she felt right now.<p>

She sat down on the dry grass, hands feeling for twigs and leafs. Soon, she had a handful of somewhat fresh leafs and small twigs she had snapped. Yang had put the small sticks through two leaves and connected that to another leaf, and that to another. After a few minutes she had a line of leafs that she connected at the ends. A leaf crown.  
>She decided to make one for ruby, too. When the sun had risen a bit she would try to find a small flower to put at the forefront of the crown.<p>

It might have seemed silly, but she wanted Ruby to be a least a little happy before she broke the girls heart.  
>And of course, Yang would have to do something about Pyrrha before she…left. Ruby really didn't need to handle that.<br>'I should do that while she's asleep.' She thought. And so she rose, taking the crowns with her.

She walked quietly through the small apartment, careful not to disturb Ruby.  
>Yang had to find a small flashlight she usually kept in a drawer in the kitchen.<p>

After grabbing the flashlight and stumbling her way to the bathroom, Yang shed some light on the subject. She thought she was prepared but…boy she proved herself wrong.  
>She was almost gagging, the smell of dried blood and death invading the air. Yang wanted to hurry this up, so she searched desperately for anything to wrap the girls body in.<br>She shown the flashlight everywhere, looking for something, anything.  
>And she did find something. A small piece of paper. Yang was very careful with it, slowly unfolding the small scrap.<p>

_To Yang or Ruby  
>I love you both so much. More than you could ever know.<br>But my team is gone and they were my family. My family.  
>They didn't care who I was they cared that I was kind. That I helped them. Even though Nora was quite fond of the cereal I was on.<br>I just want you to know that if you've found my team alive and safe I don't want them seeing me like this.  
>Please know that even in passing, I truly am sorry about Blake and Weiss.<br>Thank you both for your kindness._

_Your friend, and (I hope I was considered) sister,_  
><em>-Pyrrha Nikos<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what'd you think?<em>**


	7. Ground Control

Yang simply couldn't do it anymore.  
>She folded the letter neatly and walked quietly to the bedroom. Taking the other three pieces of paper out of her pocket, she put Pyrrhas last letter on top.<br>The crowns she had made were placed neatly on the floor next to Ruby, the stack of paper centered perfectly in the middle of them.  
>This was it. It was time.<p>

Yang had began to walk out of the room for the last time, but a hand caught her wrist.  
>"Yang…Do you think it hurt?" Ruby asked sleepily. Yang kneeled next to her little sister, kissing her forehead. She really hoped that would ease her sister back to sleep.<br>"I hope it didn't. I_ really_ hope it didn't." She was leaving now.  
>There was so much she could say. That she needed to say. But she only managed to say "I love you, Ruby."<br>And with that she walked out of the bedroom, taking one last look at her sister. Yang noticed how at peace she looked. How very different it was from her waking hours.

The walk to the front door was a short one. She made sure to lock the door, needing to protect her sister at any cost now.  
>And now…the price was her life.<br>Her turning would only endanger Ruby. If not physically than emotionally.  
>What she was doing was <em>only<em> going to ruin her little sister emotionally, after all. She wasn't rethinking her plan, though.

The roads were all pitch black, but one thing stood out. A large bridge.  
>A million thoughts were running through her head all at once. Only one stood out.<br>'Beacon made huntsmen. Warriors. And you're_ not_ a punk bitch.'  
>Coming upon a flat opening in the bridge, she hoisted herself up. She noticed how cool it had become. How the wind blew. How it smelled like the grass, like smoke.<br>Without a second thought, she stepped off the bridge.

Thoughts collided like molecules inside of her brain.  
>Blake, Ruby, and Weiss were first. Then Pyrrha. Then the crushing realization that this would probably hurt like a bitch. Then the hope that Ruby could somehow forgive her.<p>

She never paid attention to how fast the ground was coming up.


	8. And Here, It Ends

**_Bet you all thought it was over._**

* * *

><p>Yang woke suddenly, shaking and sweaty. She sat up, trying to take deep breaths, but all that came out were panicked gasps. She looked around frantically for some sign of where she was.<br>Looking to the opposite wall, she was very pleasantly surprised and almost calmed.

She saw two sleeping girls, both in the same bunk. Yang had seen it before, and what that meant was that Ruby had had a nightmare. Weiss was somewhat calm when not rudely awakened, therefore letting her smaller team leader into her bunk to calm her down. They both looked happy with the sleeping arrangement, Ruby was pressed against the older girl, Weiss' arm around the tiny girls waist.

Yang checked the clock Blake kept on the night stand, it read 3:43 a.m.  
>She wasn't sure she could sleep anymore. At least not by herself.<br>"Blake." She whispered the name very, very quietly.  
>No response.<br>"Blake." She tested it a bit louder.  
>A groan greeted her. And then another.<p>

"What is it, Yang?" She could hear the sleep still lacing the faunus' voice. She had slept with Blake before, but never waking the girl up to do so. Usually she just crawled into the bottom bunk and they slept.  
>"C-Can I sleep with you?" Yang had managed to get it out. She heard Blake shift in the lower bed.<br>"Of course you can."

Pushing back her blankets and swinging her legs off the top bunk, she tried to hit the floor as quietly as possible.  
>Seeing the girl in the bed, Yang couldn't help but smile. Her hair was messy, almost covering her eyes.<p>

Getting in the bed, Yang got as close to Blake as she could.  
>Blake seemed alright with this, wrapping her arms around the blonde.<br>"Hey Yang." Blake whispered to her partner, playing with the hair wrapped around her fingers.  
>Yang responded by burring her face into the girls chest.<br>"I was going to say sleep well." She said sweetly. Blake soon found sleep, as did Yang, but before Yang fell asleep, she decided tomorrow she would really tell her sister how she felt about her.

By buying as many cookies as she possibly could.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay now it's over.<br>Hope it was okay._**


End file.
